


artwork for it was always burning

by feministfangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministfangirl/pseuds/feministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for sibyllinear's fic it was always burning, created for the MediAvengers MiniBang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	artwork for it was always burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sibyllinear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibyllinear/gifts).



> Thanks to [sibyllinear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sibyllinear/pseuds/sibyllinear) for the great Natasha study, and [nottonyharrison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison) for starting the whole thing in the first place! Please go read the original fic for all your Natasha needs.

Natasha on the red carpet  


Natasha's outfit minus red carpet atmosphere  


Natasha destroying some goons  



End file.
